


Someday

by S_Horne



Series: A May Medley [31]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clint cheats at board games, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Talk of proposal, Team Bonding, commitment issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 17:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19045012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Horne/pseuds/S_Horne
Summary: Steve didn’t need to get married. He didn’t need a piece of paper and a fancy ring as long as he had Tony by his side and in his heart. A wedding was just commercial compared to the love that he shared with his partner. That was enough for him to be satisfied; just the fact that he could call Tony his was sufficient.Maybe if he told himself that enough times, he might start to believe it.ORNational Smile Day





	Someday

**Author's Note:**

> This is super loose. Again.
> 
> Day Thirty-One: _National Smile Day_

Steve didn’t need a ring or a ceremony. He and Tony had been together for four years and they loved each other.  Steve _knew_ that Tony loved him and he knew just how much he loved Tony in return. There hadn’t been a day that he had doubted that love, not through arguments that had them sleeping at a friend’s house nor the screaming matches where they yelled until they were blue in the face. They had each other’s backs no matter what happened and it wasn’t like either of them were going anywhere anytime soon. They lived together, had bought furniture together to redecorate their floor when Steve had moved in, and they had adopted a very cuddly kitten that had grown into an extremely spoilt cat together.

Steve didn’t need to get married. He didn’t need a piece of paper and a fancy ring as long as he had Tony by his side and in his heart. A wedding was just commercial compared to the love that he shared with his partner. That was enough for him to be satisfied; just the fact that he could call Tony his was sufficient.

 

 

Maybe if he told himself that enough times, he might start to believe it.

 

 

“No way!” Steve jolted back into the present at Clint’s indignant cry. A slow smile spread across his face as he watched Clint throw his arms up in the air when Bucky snatched the dice out of his hands. “Oi; I’m telling you; it was my turn!”

“You are such a liar,” Bucky said in reply with a raised eyebrow and an extremely unimpressed look. “How you made it onto a team of superheroes as a superspy, I will never know.”

“Bruce, come on,” Clint wheedled, his bottom lip jutting out in a pout as he turned to the rest of his friends for support. His hand was stretched out uselessly as he tried to grab the dice back from Bucky. “Stick up for me. You know I wouldn’t lie about this. Or anything, for that matter. I am a paragon of all that is good and true.”

Bucky and Sam both scoffed in perfect unison at Clint’s words and Steve chuckled.

“I’m staying far out of this,” Bruce said with a fond smile, leaning back in his chair with his palms raised and a shake of his head. “I’m not getting involved after last time.”

Clint opened his mouth to reply before he clicked his tongue and nodded in agreement. “Fair enough,” he conceded before he rounded on Bucky once more, diving halfway across the table between them. “Give me them back – it was my turn!”

“And I don’t believe you,” Bucky insisted, eyes narrowing as he glared over at Clint. “You are such a damn cheat. I don’t believe a word that comes out of your mouth anymore.”

“Can we just play?” Sam whined as he made a half-hearted attempt to snatch the dice out of Bucky’s grip. “Some of us have other shit to do, man. I want to actually finish a game for once.”

At that moment, Tony walked into the living room. He was dressed in loose sweats and yawning widely, his hair sticking up in all directions.

“What did I miss?” he asked, words garbled as he ran a hand over his face.

“We’re playing _Holmes,_ ” Clint said, procuring a new dice from somewhere and grinning widely. “And it was my turn.”

“I don’t believe you for a second,” Tony said, walking around the table at a safe distance and making a beeline for Steve. “Whenever you say it’s your turn, it almost never is.”

“See?” Bucky growled and made a rude gesture at Clint. “Tony wasn’t even in the damn room and he knows what you did, you cheater.”

A loud burst of laughter echoed from the group when Bucky swiftly kicked out his leg and somehow managed to send Clint sprawling to the floor.

They were in the middle of playing some type of board game that Steve was meant to have been refereeing, but he had lost track of the rules a long time ago. It didn’t help when the players decided to make up their own guidelines and playing order and Steve welcomed the distraction in the form of his lover.

As soon as Tony got close enough, Steve reached out to pull him onto his lap sideways and he sat back, leaning against the back of the couch as he wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist. He was perfectly content to watch the fully-grown men in front of him act like children as they shouted over each other in defence of whose turn it was meant to be and resorted to poking and kicking those closest to them when they couldn’t win with their words.

Also happy to watch was Tony, the man letting out the occasional yawn as he melted into Steve’s embrace, resting his head against Steve’s shoulder and laughing lightly at a couple more jabs shot between his friends. As he snorted at Clint crying out in mock offence as the others all teased him mercilessly, Tony fiddled with a piece of metal he’d pulled from somewhere, a rough loop that he spun around his fingers absentmindedly.

Steve turned his attention to his boyfriend with a warm smile, starting to completely ignore his friends bickering back and forth. Something that Steve had noticed almost as soon as he’d moved into the Tower was that Tony always had pieces of metal on him, whether they were scraps that hadn’t quite made it into the bin or pieces of machines that Tony had taken apart and fiddled with until he put everything back together – or forgot about and moved onto something bigger and better. Whatever it was, Tony was forever messing around with something in his hands, always in constant movement and never staying still for a second. It seemed that his concentration seemed to flow that much more easily if he was fiddling with something, and Steve thought it was utterly adorable.

More accurately, Steve thought everything about Tony was adorable.

After a moment more of watching his partner spin the piece of metal across his fingertips, Steve reached out and took the misshapen ring from Tony’s hands. Tony gave it up without a fight, barely seeming to notice it go as he leant back further into Steve and let his hands fall still into his lap distractedly. Steve picked up Tony’s left hand lightly and rested it atop his own, turning it over in his hand slowly. Reaching around Tony, and therefore holding him even more securely on Steve’s lap, Steve lifted the piece of metal with his other hand and slowly pushed it down onto Tony’s left ring finger.

 

The moment that Tony realised what Steve had done was obvious. Tony froze immediately, his body going rigid in Steve’s lap at the touch of the cold metal on his finger. He dropped his gaze down to his hand and stayed there, perfectly still, for a moment.

Steve couldn’t breathe. How could he have been so _stupid_?

Steve berated himself internally for letting himself get caught up in his own thoughts and for then acting on them. Steve had had ruined everything in a moment, all because he was so stupidly desperate to show the world that Tony was his.

Tony obviously didn’t want to marry him or he would have said something sooner. He would have picked up on all of Steve’s hints and he would have then gotten down on one knee with a ring. Whenever Steve had tried to broach the subject, Tony had just clammed up and stuttered out a weak excuse. It was clear that Tony had no interest in marriage. Whether his aversion was to the institution in general or more specifically just marriage to Steve, he couldn’t tell, but it didn’t really matter.

What did matter was that Tony didn’t want Steve in the same way that Steve wanted Tony and now it was all ruined.

Tony was going to _bolt_ and Steve couldn’t exactly blame him. He was going to leave Steve for pushing him too far and the loss would serve Steve right.

Steve was spiralling almost out of control, his breath coming a little quicker than was comfortable and his heart racing in his chest when Tony turned around to face him with a beautiful smile on his face. 

“One day,” Tony said. His voice was soft and barely loud enough to be heard over Sam’s bellowing cursing and Clint’s taunts, but, to Steve, it was as if Tony had shouted it into a megaphone directly into his ear.

“What?” Steve asked, a little dazed, his eyes desperately searching Tony’s impossibly-warm ones. “Really?”

“Yeah.” Tony covered Steve’s hand with his own, gaze dropping down to admire the funny piece of scrap metal hanging loose around his finger. He looked back up at Steve and leant in to press a chaste but breathtakingly-sweet kiss to Steve’s cheek. “One day.” 

Despite the fight breaking out between his friends in the background, Steve didn’t think he’d ever smiled so widely in his life. His cheeks started to hurt in a matter of seconds, but he honestly wasn’t sure that he would ever frown again, not with Tony in his arms and his name across his heart.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The end!! Thank you so much for however much of this series that you read, be it one single piece or the whole lot. Your support means a lot to me. I don't know what I have planned next, if anything, but come and [have a chat on my tumblr](https://s-horne.tumblr.com/) if you want to see x


End file.
